


小男孩

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *神秘身份大佬爱梅特daddy捡到流落街头青少年光*现代架空AU完结，某种程度上属于换头文学*光呆的外表可以参考2.0pv光+工地背心套装*感觉有一点茶炮
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 16





	小男孩

如果不是因为停车位被挡住了，爱梅特赛尔克从不会施舍给陌生路人一个眼神。  
这个蹲在他停车位上的人浑身湿透，让爱梅特怀疑那些泥水会脏了他的轮胎。看上去中等身材，头像丧家犬一般低垂着，显然是躲进地下室避雨的。  
“起来。”  
爱梅特要求，不耐烦地点了点喇叭。  
“你就没有其他地方可去？”  
再从倒车镜里寻找时，那个人已经不见了，只留下两行橡胶鞋印。他也不知道自己在担心什么，也许是那人偷翻他的垃圾，也许是拆金属架子拿去卖钱，总之是沿着湿脚印追了上去。  
那个人只是换了个不挡道的地方休息。看上去比爱梅特想象的年轻多了。原以为是个流浪汉，没想到是个孩子。看上去十六七岁，褐色头发，蓝色眼睛，十有八九是中原血统。  
“上来吧，我给你找一身干衣服。”  
爱梅特不知道自己在怜悯同情些什么，硬要找个理由，只能说把一个未成年人关在地下室里容易被他的敌人捉住把柄。他带着男孩走进宽阔的银灰色电梯里，男孩主动和他拉开了距离，站在几何花纹地砖的对角线上。爱梅特通过电梯间的反射观察着男孩。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“光。”  
“怎么钻进来的？”  
“换气窗开着……”  
爱梅特轻轻叹了口气，直觉告诉他不该继续问下去。像是家长一样喋喋不休，恐怕会被缺爱的孩子缠上。  
“你叫爱梅特·赛尔克，我知道。正门的名牌上写了。”光抱着胳膊。肱二头肌在他这年龄算是格外结实了。“我在电视里听到过你的名字。”  
“那你也该清楚我是做什么的了，小子。”爱梅特开了个不好笑的玩笑：“我会把你关在书房里，慢慢放你的血，装满浴缸，这样我能长生不老。”  
光发出了一声嗤笑，没被吓到。这时电梯到了，冷色调客厅出现在面前。爱梅特没有特意招待光，勾着领带走向厨房，将外套和公文包仍在崭新的沙发上。光悄悄瞄着，冰箱里没有食物，码着一列列没有商标的瓶装水。爱梅特站在孤灯下，一口气就灌了半瓶。  
“哦，对了。我忘记你该饿了。”爱梅特挥着尖细的手指：“冷库在柜子的暗门里，小心点别把自己锁进去。等我发现你的时候，你该变成冻肉了。”  
爱梅特是一个身穿白色衬衫，系丝绒腰封的帝国人，黑色的收脚裤让他看上去像名贵钢笔。他的形象总与阴谋、黑暗联系在一起，因此在雨天捡了落魄青年回家这种善事，也只会被媒体扭曲抹黑报道一番。爱梅特对于这平凡的年轻人缺乏了解的兴趣，于是饮完了剩下的半瓶水便离开了。光望着高瘦的背影消失在众多门扉中的一个，又看向陌生的豪宅，内心产生了危险的探索欲望，猜爱梅特会跟随湿脚印找到他。  
光按照爱梅特的指引，找到了暗藏的冷库。里面挂着两扇可怖的生肉，像是一个小型超市，水果、零食、生鲜一应俱。光只谨慎地揪了一小块香蕉面包，在嘴里缓慢地咀嚼着，有钱人的面包味道果然要细腻一些。他又往背包里塞了些吃的，便在爱梅特的家里转悠起来。  
一切都是空旷、阴暗的，像是爱梅特为自己打造的圣殿。走廊里挂着千篇一律、颜色扭曲的抽象画，让人渐渐失去方向感。有的房间里放着健身器械，有的房间是陈放着艺术品，有的房间是彻底空旷的，不知是还未来得及装修还是刻意为之。  
光将苹果核留在房间的地中央，心想爱梅特发现的那一日恐怕以为这是什么装置艺术，又从包里取出薯片，继续向前探索。  
他找到了爱梅特·赛尔克的书房。和想象着略有不同，没有人皮、虎皮装饰，确切地说，爱梅特的家里缺乏生物的气息，唯有一面面书架，和通天的厚重法典。看来民间有关爱梅特·赛尔克的传说是失真的，要在这间房里杀掉他的秘书、前妻和政敌，且不说完全没有格斗的空间，光是碰落的书籍极大可能会把爱梅特自己砸死。  
“你不该来这。”  
阴沉的声音在背后响起，爱梅特·赛尔克再度出现了，这次换了一身颜色柔和的分体睡衣。  
“你是循着脚印找到我的？”  
“愚蠢的小子……你难道不知道自己留下了一串亮着的感应灯么？”  
爱梅特看到掉在地上的薯片渣，眉毛皱了起来。这是一个顽童，虽然有着十分光明的名字，可看看他下巴和额头上的疤痕，还有这身品味低俗的背心工装裤，就能知道这是一个离家出走，流落街头的小混混。  
“你有儿子，爱梅特？”  
光指着办公桌上的相片，问。  
“没错，我们已经很久没见了。我不爱他，也不敢自称是他的父亲，所以别期待从我身上得到一丝一毫的父爱。”  
光的蓝眼睛黯淡下来，似乎是被爱梅特的恶言打击到了。他接过爱梅特递过来的衣服，被带进浴室。爱梅特觉得光很脏，从他身上洗下来的脏泥可能会堵住下水道。光让他想起了自己的儿子，瓦厉斯。两人上次联系似乎是在去年。最近听说瓦厉斯已经选择了女人组建家庭，爱梅特回忆起瓦厉斯的年龄，认为他有过于沉迷追随人生计划的嫌疑。  
光和他的儿子不一样。光更加无害、淳朴、随处可见。洗完澡之后光爬上了床，爱梅特甚至继续专心读着手里的书，完全不担心他会藏着一把匕首行刺。  
“你该回家了，小子。”  
“我没有家。”  
爱梅特感觉到光在他背后换了个姿势。  
“我没见过父母，他们在我记事之前就去世了，也许是抛弃我了。”  
“那你应该待在孤儿院里。”  
“一旦成年，他们就会把你踢出来。我在街上待了半个月了，无处可去，也找不到工作。”  
爱梅特吸了吸脖子，从光身上散发出来的是一股清新的马鞭草沐浴露味，没有想象之中的汗水和油腻的气味。他合上了书，侧过头来看这个年轻人。  
光赤裸着上身肱枕着，不知被子之下的身体是否也同样赤裸。蓝色的眼睛充满光泽，只有还没被尘世沾染的人，眼睛才能如此明亮。他仍然是平庸的样子，在尘土中成长的年轻人，皮肤也是尘的颜色，和洁白的床单形成了鲜明的对比。  
他的皮肤看上去是柔软的，充满弹性，流淌着蜜的色泽，但骨架宽大而坚硬。爱梅特以丰富的经验，已经从光的只言片语中设想出了他的一生，因此罕见地、令他自己耻笑地流露了许些怜悯之心。  
时间到了爱梅特·赛尔克该睡觉的时候。他必须按时睡觉，第二天才能保证有足够的精力还面对无影会中那些令人头疼的决议。有些无影私下议论，爱梅特终日阴沉着脸，是因为他摄入了太多咖啡因、一天只睡三个小时导致的。而爱梅特之所以眉头纠结，两眼无神，面色苍白，是因为对人性、社会以及整个人类文明充满失望。  
这一点，即便是一天睡十个小时，也无法改变。  
爱梅特履行时间表，准时将书放下，熄灭了灯。在等待睡意袭来的黑暗中，他听到了一点窸窣声，那种声音，就像是小昆虫在丝织物上爬行一般，令人讨厌。他感觉到棉被逐渐隆起，令人不适的压迫感从小腿传来。爱梅特的性器被摆弄着，然后接触到了柔软炙热的肉腔里。  
爱梅特在黑暗中眨了眨眼，没有一脚将光踢开。他想像光这样缺乏家教与社会礼教的孩子，这就是他们回报、支付的方式，甚至说是他们交流信息的方式。谁不服谁，和谁打了一架，弱者就要被按在水泥地上撅着屁股被操一顿，一次口活儿能换一包饼干，如果被更有权力、武力的大孩子看上了，那么就可以通过这种方式成为“小妾”。  
爱梅特决定牺牲三十分钟的睡眠时间，任由光在他身上胡作非为。光和他这个陌生人做爱的动机，也许是想要感谢他的收留，也许是想到得到年长男性的爱抚，也许单纯是身体里情欲的血液沸了起来。  
这些孩子的性，充满了暴力、莽撞、和纯爱，尚且比成人单纯许多。成人的性甚至被剥离了快感和情绪，变成了循规蹈矩的仪式。爱梅特仍然在光的口中勃起了，单凭这点，他还要感谢光，他已经许久没有在男人或女人身上获得过这种热情了。  
光的身体是矫健、性感的，处于男人与少年之间，充满肌肉，又不失柔和的轮廓。光慢慢地骑在爱梅特身上。  
爱梅特在黑暗之中，只能看到一个男性身体的剪影，缓缓地落在他的胯部，将爱梅特的性器吞入体内。年轻的身体仿佛永动机，不停歇地在他身上起伏着。男人的身体在少年的灵魂里不断搅弄着，光不说任何讨好、谄媚的话语，只是原始、放荡地呻吟。  
爱梅特虽然是个倨傲孤僻的人，却对自身有明确客观的审视。他承认自己羡慕、膜拜这样年轻又自由的身体，能不受拘束做些成人意味的事，受到伤害与威胁，又能逃避进少年的身份里。汗珠沿着光优美的背，在震颤中爬下。这既稀有又廉价，既稍纵即逝又在记忆中挥之不去。落魄的少年、他的名字、身体上的疤痕，也许日出之后就会在爱梅特的记忆中淡去，但这年轻生命的血味儿，紧致的后穴，湿漉漉的喘息，永不忘却。这是他不能忘的，自出生就一直渴望的欲望。  
光“呜呃”了一声，在他身上喘息着高潮了。过了一会儿，又抖着屁股耸动起来，停停续续，直到后半夜才停下。爱梅特在情欲的高潮中细数着剩余的睡眠时间。这不是一场他主导的性爱，所以只性致乏乏地射了几次。如果由他主导，他定然会用皮带勒住光的脖子，让他屈服地跪在地上，一边挨操一边道歉。  
他喝了太多的水，以至于性爱被中途叫停。光等他去解手，回来再继续。  
第二天，爱梅特赛尔克在八点按时醒了过来。名叫光的年轻人已经消失不见了，与他一同消失的，还有书房抽屉里的现金、一些金银器和爱梅特的几身休闲衣。  
爱梅特半靠在床上，咖啡胶囊机已经自动工作起来，空气中充满栗子的甜腻味。他感觉到温热的血在体内流动，身体新陈代谢产生饥饿感，身边不属于自己的、残留的体温。夏蝉约么在凌晨五点就响了起来。  
他仿佛年轻了几岁，两颊略微爬上血色。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> *光呆的年龄算是成年人了，所以没有打underage的tag  
> *这篇文想要讨论的，是逐渐流失生命力的中年人，对于年轻人的羡艳和嫉妒。但是这种嫉妒又不是强烈的，而是一直遗憾的情感。到底是怎样的呢……我觉得与川端康成《雪国》里收录的《睡美人》有一点相似……短暂的几千字、一点后记没有什么穿透力，对这个感兴趣的，推荐大家读一下这个短篇小说，情感、美学上都是登峰造极之作。


End file.
